Snitch Kisses
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Did you ever have James Potter's little golden ball hit you in the eye? No? Huh, it's not as fun of an experience as one might think.


**Summary: Did you ever have James Potter's little golden ball hit you in the eye? No? Huh, it's not as fun of an experience as one might think.**

**Disclaimer: Silly JK Rowling (and your lawyers), if you think I'm claiming dibs on this you're insane. It belongs to you, of course.**

**Snitch Kisses**

a Siriusly Klutzy story

His stupid snitch hit me in the eye.

That's it. You heard it correctly. I got hit in the eye by James Potter's _stupid_ snitch! You know how he does that thing, where he tries to be the _height of cool_ and lets his snitch get away from him and then snatches it back? Yeah, well, he missed.

He missed and the damn thing flew into my _eye_. Am I that allergic to Quidditch that even the _snitch _is out to get me? I was just sitting there happily, reading my history essay over so that I could _finally _finish the mountain load of homework and a snitch hits me in the eye.

"_Lily!_" Alice shouted. I'm assuming she jumped up because all of a sudden she was right next to where I was, curled up on the floor trying to figure out what the hell just hit me in the eye!

"What the _hell_ was that?" I managed to ask, covering my right eye with my hands. I looked around with my left eye to see James standing up, looking shocked. Seriously, his jaw was on the floor. Remus at least looked concerned. He was on his way over.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, officially freaking out now.

"I don't know!" I gasped. I brought my hands down. No blood. That's a good thing. But I'll bet there was going to be a pretty wicked bruise. "What _was _it?"

"Potter's snitch."

"His _what?_"

"Snitch. You know, the little gold ball they use in Quidditch. Come on, Lils. It hit your eye. Your brain couldn't possibly have been damaged! That's the ball almost always wins the game!"

"James Potter's _snitch_ hit me in the _eye_?" I asked, astounded. What are the friggen odds?

As sexy as his hair is, that does _not _make up for the fact that his stupid snitch hit me in the _eye_. This boy is _not _good with projectiles. Or anything of the sort. Honestly, what kind of snitch just rams people in the eye? And how the hell did he miss? He's been on the team for five bloody years!

Who _cares _if he's a Chaser! They have to deal with stupid balls, too! And he plays with that stupid thing _all the time_! Why did me miss _now_?

And why did it hit _my _eye?

I opened my right eye slowly, focusing it. Everything _seemed _to be working correctly.

I blinked.

"Are you all right, Lily?" James asked, now walking over to me, hands in his pockets.

"Let me see," Remus said. He was standing next to me and staring into my right eye.

Yeah. Awkward.

"Potter, you dolt," I grumbled, having the strongest urge to grab him by the hair. But then I don't think I would have been able to let go. So I didn't. Besides, Remus's hand was on my shoulder holding me down. The boy may look a bit weaker than the others, but he's secretly _strong_. Jerk.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to miss," he said sheepishly. He was grinning. He practically _blinds_ me and he's grinning about it!

"You're going to have a bruise," Remus clarified. Not only is he secretly strong, but I also think he's secretly Captain Obvious in disguise as a Hogwarts student.

"I figured," I grumbled, not taking my eyes off of Potter, who was still grinning. "Keep a better hold on your stupid snitch."

Where's the bloody thing go? I think I'll feed it to a hippogriff or something. Or one of the skrewts. They'd like it.

"Wow, Lily. Are you sure you're not up to joining the Quidditch team?" Sirius asked me, impressed. "I've never seen the snitch fly _at _someone before."

I glared at him.

As everyone in the Gryffindor house knows, I can't play Quidditch. I can hardly _watch _Quidditch. Don't get me wrong, I like the sport. I just find that it's extremely dangerous, even from the stands.

Let me explain. In my first year, I went to my very first ever Quidditch match. I was very excited. But did you know that I was the only person in the history of Hogwarts to actually get hit by a bludger in the stands? That story tends to be passed through the years, especially when the first years see me at the matches and point. Then they proceed to find seats far away from me.

"I can kiss it and make it feel better," James said, smirking.

Trying to control my facial expressions and glare at him, I said, "I don't think so, Potter."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Of course, I wanted him to. But he can't know that. Only Alice can know that, and then she can make fun of me for it later.

I covered my eye and scowled. "Positive." Kind of.

"Kind of," Sirius added wisely, more or less reading my mind.

James raised an eyebrow and took another step closer. I covered my other eye. Childish, I know, but it was the only way that James Potter could continue getting closer to me and I wouldn't have a giggle fit.

There was a flutter against my fingers. I pulled my hands away from my face and saw the snitch (the bloody, stupid, eye-bruising snitch). It's wings were fluttering a sickles width away from my eye. I closed them and the wings touched my eyelid.

It _tickled_. Stupid thing.

When I opened my eyes again, there was a James Potter in my face.

Snitch kisses? Or James Potter kisses?

No contest.

I lunged.

It would have been perfect had his glasses not pressed into my bruised eye.

But the gorgeous, pig-headed, lovely, arrogant boy with very horrible eyesight himself never claimed to be perfect.

**A/n: Aha, how lame was that ending? The whole fic is completely... out of it. Or should be. I'm not sure how well I stuck to one type of, I'm going to call it, personality because it's been sitting for a while and my emotions changed as fast as Edward Cullen's running (giggleee). But I'm in a good, loopy mood right now.**

**Anyway, Happy Groundhogs day!**

**I don't really have anything that interesting to say except that I hope you liked the story... I was going to try for just a plane, romance, cutesy one but then I thought of this. Facepalm. Hard habit to break!**

**Much love and superpowers! (I'm being generous. Heh)**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
